Random Percabeth Stories
by MonicaRocks12983
Summary: Athena's reaction to percabeth


**Sorry for not posting sooner! I still don't know if my stories are even getting published correctly! I do then differently every time! I decided to do an "Athena reaction to Percy after the great war" story. (Whew! Long title! I don't know how to shorten it)**

**Annabeth**

"Wise Girl! I'm sure your mother is going to be fine! She knows me better now! Do I need to save the world again to get her to like me?" Percy giggled into my ear.

"No, but she could vaporize you on the spot." I replied without enthusiasm. We were on our way to Olympus, and what we had in mind was to tell my mother the truth, that I and Percy were dating, and that we loved each other. And nothing would take us apart. Considering tartarus didn't, I actually believed myself for a minute. We walked into the Empire State building.

"'Hullo kiddos! Where do you need to go?" the doorman asked happily. Percy stepped forward.

"The 600th floor please." The man looked at him above round glasses.

"Excuse me? I take my job seriously. If I need to remove you from the building, I will." Percy turned around and glared at me. I shrugged, in exasperation. Then Percy gave me a puppy dog face, and I took over. I stepped up to the desk, and grabbed the man's collar. I pulled his face so close to mine we were almost touching.

"I have some business to take care of with Lady Athena. If I don't go she will vaporize someone. Now if I need to tell you one more time, 600th floor, I will go kickass on someone. Understand?" The man looked at me with new eyes. He nodded sheepishly and handed me the keycard. I let go of him, and stepped back.

"Have fun up there!" he yelled as we got to the elevator. I looked back and saw that he looked almost hopeful. Did he honestly want to see Olympus? Or did he know something I didn't? I shrugged, and looked at Percy as the elevator doors closed. He was giving me a funny look, but I decided to let it go. I put the keycard into the special slot, and felt nausea hitting me as the elevator lurched up.

I felt the elevator stop. I grabbed Percy's hand and saw that he was making a nervous face. I quickly pecked him on the cheek, and led him out the elevator. I was once again amazed about how amazing Olympus looked. We walked down a long hallway, and I couldn't help but notice that the palace was strangely empty. There were a few random satyrs floating around, and I heard the muses playing soft harp music somewhere, but that was all. I glanced up, and saw the huge doors leading to the throne room. I took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open.

**Percy**

I looked over at Annabeth. She must be really nervous. She hasn't talked since the doorman incident. We stepped into the room, and I looked around. I saw my father, Lady Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera. I heard Annabeth sucks in a breath. Her eyes got wide, as Aphrodite smiled, as my father groaned and rubbed his eyes, Hera rolled her eyes, and Athena stood and stared at Annabeth. I too sucked in my breath when Lady Athena spoke to Annabeth.

"No I don't want to hear the whole speech. I love Percy, Percy loves me blah blah blah. I just want you to know that I am ok with your relationship, but the day you lose your virginity to this man, the whole world is going to take a breath. I may or may not blast the sea scum-"Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"But I want you to know I am watching you." She said eerily calmly. She took a deep breath, and disappeared in a flash of golden light. Aphrodite raised her arm and giggled.

"I personally think you two are the cutest couple!' she exclaimed. Hera rolled her eyes, but said coolly.

"I foresee a long and happy future. I see children, and long life."

I looked over at Annabeth, and saw that she was blushing. Well, there go my plans of proposing to her. Annabeth probably suspects that I was planning something later that day. I looked up from my feet, and looked at my father. He walked over and whispered into my ear.

"I don't see what the problem is. Don't pull anything until she's at least twenty. Have fun!" he winked at me, and disappeared in a turquoise light.

I looked at Annabeth. She smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss, but broke away when we heard a certain love goddess giggling a shrill laughter. Annabeth looked at her feet, thanked the goddess, and walked out of the room, me following behind. Half an hour later we were back at camp. Piper ran out of her cabin expectantly, a big smile on her face. Her and Annabeth did a girl type hug and whispered in each other's ears. Annabeth giggled, as Piper pointed to me. Then Annabeth "slapped" Piper lightly on the face and scowled. The two girls walked toward the big house, and I followed close behind. I was happy, for everyone. I hopped that I didn't need to save the earth again and that I could settle down and finish my life. I smiled to myself, thinking about the future. I felt my cheeks get hot, but hey, who can stop me from thinking? I love Annabeth, and we I have a lot of stuff to do. And no one is going to stop us.

**How did I do? I take suggestions for new stories! Tell you what…. If I get 5 reviews by next week… I will be really happy! (No I am not going to do the "5 reviews or I am not posting" thing) Review! I accept constructive criticism! Actually… I want it! Anywho… thanks for reading! **


End file.
